deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unova Starter Pokémon Battle Royale
Unova Starter Pokemon Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Wiz: There was a fight of Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise earlier. There Base Stat were different. But now there will the Pokémon with same base stat fighting with one another. Boomstick: Like, Serperior! the vine snake. Emboar! the fire boar. And, Samurott, the samurai sea lion. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Serperior Losing it's legs in every form, and it's leaf getting bigger. Serperior is the second tallest Pokémon in the whole Unova region. And being strong as well. It can learn lots of powerful moves. Like Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Mega and Giga Drain, Leaf Blade and Leaf Storm Leaf Storm is one of the powerful Grass type move, it has a power of 140. Losing to Frenzy Plant with a power of 150.Leaf Blade is a move where a blade made of grass cuts the foe.Mega Drain is a very powerful move. The foe's HP decreases and User's HP increases. Giga Drain does double damage that Mega Drain.Leaf Tornado is an attack where a big storm is used. Sometimes leaf hurt opponent's eyes and lowers accuracy. When Vine Whip is used, a long vine hurts the foe.Coil is another powerful move. Using this move, The user's Attack, Defense and Accuracy will rise. It can also learn Wrap. An attack where the user wraps the foe. Emboar Samurott DEATH BATTLE! Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott are sitting on a field. An Earthquake Started. 300 rare candies came ou from the ground. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott ate them and became Serperior, Emboar and Samurott . FIGHT! Serperior Thinks If he defeated Emboar, he could easily defeat Samurott. So he uses Wrap on Emboar.Emboar Uses Ember on Serperior. Samurott uses Razor Shell on Emboar. Serperior Used Giga Drain on Emboar. Emboar used Head Smash on Samurott. Samurott Got hit by Head Smash and dropped on very far away. Samurott's HP is only 60. So Samurott Started to find Berries. Emboar Used Flare Blitz on Serperior. Serperior Used Leaf Storm on Emboar. Emboar went up in the sky. Getting back using Flamethrower. Serperior used Wrap again but Emboar's Wrap's hurt already exist. So it didn't had any effect. Serperior's Health is 29, Emboar's 62 and Samurott's is....FULL.Suddenly Emboar blew up Away. It was Samurott's Water Gun. Emboar drops in the ground with 50 HP. Serperior Uses Giga Drain. Emboar's HP is 3. He is hurt by Wrap and now the HP is 1. Serperior used Leaf Tornado And Emboar blew up away. Suddenly a piece of fire dropped but no one knew where it fell. Samurott came back. Both's HP is full. Suddenly Some pieces of cut dead body fell in the ground with a little piece of fire. Samurott used Fury Cutter. Serperior used Coil. Samurott used Fury Cutter. Serperior used Coil. Samurott used Fury Cutter. But Serperior used Leaf Tornado. Samurott used Hydro Pump. Two pieces of green blade suddenly cut Samurott. It was Serperior's Leaf Blade. Serperior used Vine Whip. Samurott dodged it. Samurott jump high and used Revenge. Serperior also jump and used vine whip. Serperior's body burnt up and it's attack missed because Emboar used Ember while dying. Samurott uses Revenge. Serperior's attack missed again. Samurott's health is 9 as well as Serperior's. Samurott used Hydro Pump and Serperior got blasted away in and explosion. KO! Serperior's burnt body fell near Samurott and Samurott blows it away in the wind. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales